warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
In die Wildnis/Kapitel 22
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 21 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 23}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 22. Kapitel aus dem Buch In die Wildnis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerpfote Charaktere *Graupfote *Gelbzahn Erwähnte Charaktere *Tigerkralle *Glanzfell (nicht namentlich) *Muskat (nicht namentlich) *Dornenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Maisjunges (nicht namentlich) *Farnjunges (nicht namentlich) *Rußjunges (nicht namentlich) *Tüpfelblatt *Narbengesicht *Braunstern *Minzejunges (nicht namentlich) *Ringelblumenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Blaustern *Glanzblüte (nicht namentlich) *Fetzenstern (hier fälschlicherweise Kampfstern genannt) Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Kinderstube **SchattenClan-Territorium ***SchattenClan-Lager (nur im Original) ***Große tote Esche **Baumgeviert Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: DonnerClan, SchattenClan, Donnerweg, Ungeheuer, Große Versammlung *Clanränge: Krieger, Junges, Anführer, Schüler *Zeit: Sonnenuntergang, Mond Wissenswertes *Seite 269: "(...), uns nicht dorthin." - Statt dorthin müsste es "ins SchattenClan-Lager" heißen, da im Original die Rede von ShadowClan camp ist (vgl. Seite 244 von Into the Wild) *Seite 269: Der Satzteil "Now that the rain had finally stopped, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Jetzt, da der Regen endlich aufgehört hatte, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Es regnete nur noch leicht, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 244 von Into the Wild) *Seite 269: Der Satzrest "He stopped and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 244-245 von Into the Wild) *Seite 270: Der Satzrest "(...) and halted." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 245 von Into the Wild) *Seite 270: "(...) der breiten, grauen Straße zurück, (...)" - Statt Straße müsste es "Pfad" heißen, da im Original die Rede von track ist und die Katzen zudem den Begriff "Straße" gar nicht kennen, da sie "Donnerweg" dazu sagen (vgl. Seite 245 von Into the Wild) *Seite 270: "Die Duftmarkierungen entlang der Grenze waren überwältigend und Feuerpfotes Pfoten kribbelten." - Statt waren überwältigend und (Feuerpfotes Pfoten) kribbelten müsste es "ließen (Feuerpfotes Pfoten) kribbeln" heißen, da im Original die Rede von made Firepaw's paws tingle ist (vgl. Seite 245 von Into the Wild) *Seite 270: Das Wort du vom Satz "Du vielleicht nicht?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 245 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 271: Der Satzrest "(...) along his spine." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 246 von Into the Wild) *Seite 271: "(...) auf jedes Geräusch und hielten Ausschau nach (...)" - Statt und hielten müsste es "Graupfote hielt" heißen, da im Original die Rede von Graypaw was on the lookout ist (vgl. Seite 246 von Into the Wild) *Seite 271: "(...) Patrouillen wie auch nach Katzen (...)" - Statt wie auch nach müsste es "und/während Feuerpfote nach (...)" heißen, da im Original die Rede von and Firepaw for ist (vgl. Seite 246 von Into the Wild) *Seite 271,273 und 274: Der Rang "Junge" wird fälschlicherweise mit "Jungkatzen", "junge Katzen" und "Katzenkinder" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 246, 248 und 249 von Into the Wild) *Seite 271: Der Satzrest "(...) again, seeking out the smell of ThunderClan offspring." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 246 von Into the Wild) *Seite 272: Der Satzteil "(...), her eyes flashing with all her old hostility." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ihre Augen blitzen mit all ihrer alten/vorherigen Feindseligkeit auf.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ihre Augen blitzen voller Feindseligkeit, die Feuerpfote so gut kannte." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 247 von Into the Wild) *Seite 272: Das Wort tot vom Satz "Tüpfelblatt ist tot?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 247 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 273: Der Satzrest "(...), Firepaw asked." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 247 von Into the Wild) *Seite 273-274: Gelbzahn meint, dass Braunstern Junge in einem Kampftraining getötet und ihr dann die Schuld daran gegeben hat, woraufhin Feuerpfote darauf schließt, dass sie deshalb aus dem SchattenClan vertrieben wurde. In Gelbzahns Geheimnis hat Braunstern jedoch nie direkt Junge getötet, sondern Gelbzahn des Mordes an zwei Jungen, die von einem Fuchs getötet wurden, beschuldigt. *Seite 274: Gelbzahn redet davon, dass Braunstern ihr den Tod von Jungen "in die Schuhe geschoben" hat, dabei wissen die Katzen gar nicht was Schuhe sind. Stattdessen müsste es "Hat mich des Mordes bezichtigt/angeklagt." heißen (vgl. Seite 248 von Into the Wild) *Seite 275: Fetzenstern wird fälschlicherweise mit Kampfstern übersetzt (vgl. Seite 249 von Into the Wild) Quellen en:Into the Wild/Chapter 22es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 22 Kategorie:Verweise